A Rando Machine
A Rando Machine is Rando Ken's debut EP. It consists of seven songs of ambient/electronic nature. The EP is available on SoundCloud. Each of the songs have alternate titles that have as many words as the part's entry indicates and which may somewhat relate with the sound of the song. Each song has its own cover that is based upon this nickname and is released occasionally rather than all at once. Part One Part One of A Rando Machine was released on November 16, 2016. The song consists simply of a melodic harpsichord-like track and a harmony track that repeat after twenty seconds; as the song lasts just two minutes, the loops of these tracks repeat six times. It is nicknamed Beginnings as it is Rando Ken's first ever release(though it is preceded by Wo Ai Beijing Tiananmen by six months.) The cover depicts a newborn Rando held by two parents with monitors for heads. Part Two Part Two of A Rando Machine was released on November 17, 2016. The song features four tracks, although only two of them play at one time. It introduces a three structure that would somehow recur in the following segment. Part Two starts off with two tracks that include half notes. Halfway into the song, these tracks switch to the other tracks and continue. Elisha and Aaron noticed the song and said that they thought it came from the soundtrack to Inception. The song is also known as Mysteries Scattered as it sounds very mysterious and hiding something. The cover shows a young Rando wandering through a library. Part Three Part Three was released on November 26, 2016. The song uses a 5/4 time signature instead of a common time as the first two tracks went. The song begins and ends with a single plucking section that lasts 16 measures. Between these sections are four sections featuring the same tracks but different melodies. The first and third section are the same while the second and fourth are different. In the first and third, the tracks repeat after two measures once until they reach the next section. The song is nicknamed An Electric Waltz due to the waltz theme of its middle section, even though it is not in 3/4, waltz time. The cover depicts the pair Garnel and Eyotus appearing to waltz in a computer lab. Rando had to ask his computer science teacher for permission to take the photo as he got in trouble for recording his neighbor's unorganized and loud babbling without permission. Part Four Part Four was released on January 11, 2017. The song was attempted on Thanksgiving, but the notes printed confused Rando and he reworked from scratch. He was delayed by his difficulty completing homework in Physics and his winter break spent in entirety in Nicaragua. In January, he managed to finish the song with the intent that it would be the most frightening song on the EP and the last dark song. He named it Creatures of Mere Forest, in accordance to the attitude of fear that recurs throughout it. Part Five Part Five was the last release on the EP as of September 23. The song was started on January 12 and was 5/4 signature. The song is in G major and in 5/4 signature. Rando redesigned the code which used strings instead of consecutive program statements going for this number, choose this letter. The song starts very smoothly with three long note melodies accompanied by one note harmonies being separated by one measure. Before this part ends, the harmony repeats twice. After this, Rando's first intentional composition to the music is added with a drum beat. The melody changes instrument and works differently while the drum beats. At the end, the melody unexpectedly repeats itself, another of Rando's inventions in the song, and the drum briefly pauses. At the very end of the song, the drum repeats to kill off the music. The song is also known as The Farmer and his Springs due to its peaceful nature. It is accompanied by a humorous cover depicting a farmer sitting lazily on his tractor by a spring, surrounded by spring coils and flowering trees watching him. Part Six Rando has been attempting to develop Part Six since Part Five's release. He has been prevented by his academic pressures, his lack of resources - wanting to produce an even more musically developed single, and his schedule. Rando has considered developing the next two songs in contemporary style rather than ambient, showing a full development in musical style. This is comparable to Brian Eno's approach in Another Green World, where he combines ambient pieces with developed pieces with his lyrics. Rando is considering It's Not Love I'm Looking For as the sixth part. Part Seven